The Bluetreader
by XShyvioletX
Summary: Follow Kuu and the Rootbeer pirates as they search for the one and only One Piece and meet up with some childhood friends on the way...This is a whole new fanmade series of one piece! THIS IS A PREVIEW ! Please review after reading :


This is a sneak preview of the first five chapters of our upcoming fanfic for One Piece -  
anyone who is reading this, please read this thouroughly to get the full flavor of the story and then mail in some story title ideas.. because I am.. blank.. ^_^;

Oh.. and btw.. I only am showing previews of when charectors join the crew and some important moments here. Nothing else - so if you notice this starts out in chapter three, its b/c the first three chapters are either really boring or undecided :)

Ch. 3- Seto Yuki the Rutheless Joins the Crew

[Camera pans in towards the mountain, A gang member grabbed the detonator from Yuki who is pinned on the ground with her hands tied behind her back by another gang member, wincing in pain,  
whilst being surrounded by the gang. The leader walks toward the practically snarling girl and laughs.]

Major: *squats down and looks in Yuki's eyes*  
Now, have we learned a little lesson, O Great Seto Yuki the Rutheless?  
Yuki:*tries to bite major, but gets a mouthful of dirt instead*  
Major: *examines almost decapacitated hand*  
I guess not. Well, now that your plan to eliminate us and save this crap-hole of a village from the explosion backfired, and seeing as you're helpless and refuse to learn,  
I think it's time we MAKE you learn.  
*snaps fingers for gang member to let her go, pulls Yuki up by her hair*  
Yuki: *gasps in pain, but keeps her eyes fixed on Major*  
Major: *leans close to Yuki* *whispers* There's nothing you can do now. This bomb right here (taps bomb) is set to explode any time I so much as tap the detonator.  
I don't know how you did it last time on the clocktower, but you won't escape me now. I swear to you,  
Seto Yuki, as surely as I am your brother, I will not let you escape me.  
I never loved you, I never even LIKED you. You were the one who caused me all this pain, and I won't let it go, ever.  
I will be glad to get rid of you. I promise.  
Yuki: I'm sorry..*winces in pain*  
Major: THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! *punches Yuki*  
Yuki: *gasps in pain*  
Major: *grits teeth*  
Yuki:*falls to the ground after being let go* Major!  
I have something to tell you. Major: Last words, then, eh..? Heh, lay it on me.  
Yuki: *shakily stands up, fails, then is succesful on the next try*  
Seto Masaki, as surely as I am you're sister, I swear to you, I will not let you live.

Gang Members: *whispering* *snort* His name is Masaki..?? Pblbthh!!!! Auther: just so you know.. Masaki means "Flowering Tree" in Japanese.

Major:*humiliated at his first name being revealed* *red in the face* Oh?  
And how do you plan to kill me? You, my dear sister, *sneers* are half dead.  
Seto Yuki: *grins* Not for long! *under breathe so no one hears* Tik-tok revolution!

[The crowd watches in horror as the blood covering her bruised body is absorbed back into the wounds, the bruises and scrapes dissappeared, the lost teeth were renewed.]

Yuki: Last words?  
Major: Wh..what?  
Yuki: Do you have any last words?  
Major: Yuki.. you're really going to kill me?  
Yuki: No. You are going to kill you.  
Major: How? *chuckle*  
Yuki: *pulls out detonator* You set the bomb. *click*  
[Yuki dissappears and transports all the prisoners and herself to there previous state and location, most of which were far away from the explosion.]

*******

[Yuki walks down to the site of the explosion]  
Yuki: Was this really all my doing?  
Unidentified voice: Yeah, it was all you.  
[Yuki turns around to see the girl with the white hair who had been following her]  
White haired stalker: The name's Kuu.  
*holds out hand*  
Yuki:*looks at hand distrustfully, and stuffs her own into her pocket*  
Kuu: Oh..kay then. Anyways, I've been watching you and.  
Yuki: I've noticed.  
Kuu: I just wanted to let you know.. congratulations! *grin*  
YukI: Congratulations? On what, the feat of killing over one hundred people?  
Or maybe killing my own brother? Or possibly letting almost a whole village die out while I was in hiding?  
Kuu: *shakes head* On none of those things.  
You SAVED the village and eliminated a dangerous gang.  
Be proud of yourself, Yuki. *lays hand on Yuki's shoulder*  
Yuki: *shakes hand off* Ok.. how do you know my name?  
Kuu: *shrugs* I heard you're bro calling you that.  
Yuki: Thats.... scary. *walks away*  
Kuu: *catches up* Wait! I have a proposition for you.  
Yuki: No.  
Kuu: I haven't -- *half-trips over root* even told you what it is yet!  
Yuki: What is it then? *sigh*  
Kuu: I am a captain of a ship. Join my crew.  
Yuki: No.  
Kuu: Please?  
Yuki: NO. Leave me alone.  
Kuu: Why?  
Yuki: Don't question me.  
Kuu: Why NOT?  
Yuki: *turns around suddenly and raises voice* Ok, before you question me, I have questions for you, like, WHY are you stalking me?  
Kuu: I really want you on my crew?  
Yuki: WHY?  
Kuu: Because.. we really need a sharpshooter!  
Yuki: I'm not considering it, but how many people are on your crew?  
Kuu: Eeehhh.. *looks down and holds up one finger*  
Yuki: *hesitates, amused* Still no.  
Kuu: But I thought you weren't considering it!  
Yuki: I wasn't.  
Kuu: PLEASE answer one of my questions now.  
Yuki: FINE, fine. WHAT is it.  
Kuu: How did you get the detonator back?  
Yuki: ...well.  
Kuu: Just tell me! *frusterated*  
Yuki: It's my logia Devil Fruit powers, ok? I ate the Tik-Tok Fruit,  
and the Tik-Tok Revolution returned everything that was in my possession and myself back to it's original position.  
Kuu: Logia?  
Yuki: Logia. Anyways, you should give up being a pirate. The waters around here are loaded with sea gangs - like pirates but worse. What would happen if some came aboard?  
Kuu: I would do THIS. *grins* *freezes a nearby grove of trees*  
Yuki: L..logia.  
Kuu: Logia. Yuki: ..If I were to join your crew, what would I get out of it?  
Kuu: I could take you as far from this place as you could possibly want.  
Yuki: You've got yourself a...temporary.. sharpshooter. But only until I get away from this place.  
Too many bad memories.  
Kuu:You got it! Welcome to the crew! *holds out hand*  
Yuk: *takes hand* Seto Yuki, at your service. For now.


End file.
